Beck McCaffery
Beck McCaffery is the Red Bandstand Ranger in Poké Rangers Bandstand. 'Early Life' Beck grew up in the streets of Fortree City. His father died when he was very young. At the age of 16, he learned the ways of playing drums, courtesy of a drummer he met at a blues club in Fortree City. He then met a year later, Cam Ballister, Sandra Karlsson, and Joshua Courtland, who formed "The Warriors" and then changed it to "Rangerz" when Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers stood to battle the forces of evil. However, they disbanded in 2006. This allowed him to play other drum solos around Hoenn. 'Bandstand' After disbandment of Rangerz in 2006, Beck was drumming around for cash and having a grand old time in his own space. However, he meets the other band members and Jason Skycloud in Chapter 2. Recieving the power of Kricketune, he becomes the Red Bandstand Ranger, making him the leader of the Bandstand Rangers. He had tension with the new bassist, Fiona, who was just starting out as a professional bass player in Chapter 3. However, he learns about Fiona and together they defeated the new creature. Things were quiet for him until Chapter 5 when he and the guys get captured and when he turned into a Delcatty in Chapter 7 and when he was stuck in a dream on Chapter 8. After that, he meets Morris, who becomes his roadie like best friend in Chapter 10. He then meets his nemesis: Groutron in Chapter 12 and he and him have always butted heads throughout the whole entire season. Things were then quiet for him until Chapter 23. Chapter 23 dealt with his ex-girlfriend, Christine, who he used to have fallen in love with. But, then had to face a monster named Ariella who was trying to put the rangers and the city of Mauville under an evil spell. In Chapter 25, they joined with Josh to defeat Zekoshira. In Chapter 26, he was able to unleash the Rockstar Power. Things were very quiet until they got to Chapter 29, where he deals with the fact that his father is no longer visible, which allows him to obtain the Bandstand Battlizer. Battling, he then deals with Groutron in Chapter 33 and 34 while Amy tries to get their powers back online. He teams up with the Genesis and the Mighty Morphin' Rangers where they go to Mykonos Island to stop Scream and other people from stealing the ultimate power of Mykonos. Later, we found out that Beck has fallen in love with Fiona. He then fought Killer Red in Chapter 48 and led the team in destroying Scream in Chapter 51. At the end of the series, he finishes the tour. 'Heaven Force' In Heaven Force, he becomes the mentor of the team and lets the Heaven Force Rangers share the house. However, he often goes back and forth to do music recordings as well. He is still in a relationship with the late Princess Fiona of the Rayquazian Kingdom. 'Guest Appearances' Category:Red Rangers Category:Poké Rangers Hoenn Rangers Category:Poké Rangers: Bandstand Category:Poké Rangers Hoenn Leaders Category:Poké Rangers Hoenn